User talk:MPTrilogy27
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the John Cena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 01:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, was helping/editing another wwe wikia but didn't realize it wasn't a official one. worldwrestlingentertainment.wikia.com/wiki/World_Wrestling_Entertainment <-- Thats the one I was on till I came here, this wikia is very professional.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 01:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Replying to messages *Hey there, I noticed you replied to Dean on your own talk page. He won't be able to see that unless you reply on his user page. Just letting you know, incase you didn't already. Also, it's best to reply with a title like this - Re:blahblahblah. Of course, the blahblahblah is whatever the title was of the message left on your page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:03, January 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Royal Rumble 2014 Entrant *Good spot, cheers. Dean27 (talk) 04:00, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Possible Wiki Merge? *Yeah, you need to ask a Wikia staff member to do this i think. Dean27 (talk) 12:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :* I mean, really the thing we need to do is determine what is worth keeping on there if anything. If the article on the other wiki isn't better than on here, just delete it. That's the gist of the matter really. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:51, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :* You know, it might just be easier to write back to Wikia Staff and say something along the lines that we want to merge the wikis strictly for the domain to redirect to here. Instead of taking time to do really any work or bother with the content. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:03, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Ascension Yea, there's no issue with you updating the Ascension page to add more content. Just be sure to always keep in mind that it should be adding content, not removing any. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :* Seems like it should be fine/not an issue. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:49, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :* Meh, don't be sorry about asking questions. I'd rather help than have something be done wrong. And it does make sense to update the photo to that of the current members. Just make sure to move the old photo also to the image gallery page as well. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:52, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :* Looks alright to me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sami Zayn Page looks fine to me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, when you save pictures from WWE Shop or anywhere, please make sure you get the full size picture, not the thumbnail. You're not the only one here that does this, so don't worry, just letting you know for the future. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Names Generally, we leave it up to either Dean or me to move those pages. Otherwise, it gets overly complex and confusing. We'll consider your point about the Seth Rollins page though. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC)